Longing To Be With You
by veniece
Summary: This story is under construction. Pls come back to read it later.
1. Chapter 1 Im going home!

OOC…..

Chapter 1 – I'm going home!

"I can do this I know I can." Said Kakashi as he began his journey home. He was going home from his long journey from the Sand village to eliminate all sand warriors. Kabuto and his crew accompanied him. (Ok, ok I know this is SUPER ooc…just live with it ok?)

"Ahh…its pretty good to know we finally joined forces, we make a really good team!"

"Hn, you just wait and see, I do better on my own."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing…" and Kabuto smirked with that remark. Kakashi was all ". . ." The rest of the trip they were pretty much silent.

Ding dong "Ok everyone, OUT of the train" said the very stressed train conductor, because his assistant quit, due to Kakashi's pestering.

"I hate you." Said the conductor

"Ha-ha, it's not my fault he doesn't enjoy wet spit balls!"

"Just GET OUT!"

"Hn" was all he could say.

"Ok, see you Kabuto!"

"ok…hehe"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing" then Kabuto and his crew left because his stop was still at Sound Village.

Kakashi walked to his apartment and to his shock saw Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto on the floor, dead.

"What, what happened here?"

He saw a note on the floor. "Don't worry, you idiot, I've just taken their souls! Looks like team 7 will never be team seven again! Mwahahahaha! If you want their souls back meet me at my secret hideout, the great and powerful, (dun dun duuuun) ITACHI CAVE! Tonight at seven." (hehe props to my friend, Sam)

"That bastard, Itachi! KUSO!"

Notes from me: ok I know its soooooo ooc! I leave you with these questions "Will Kakashi get their souls back?" "What was he going to do when he reached home?" "What is up with Itachi and his Itachi cave?" R&R! Cya!


	2. Chapter 2 Fighting that Kuso

So guys thanks for the reviews…I LOVE YOU ALL!

So any of you haven't reviewed yet? I wish you would I appreciate the little "it was good." Compliment so make my day and review nicely! And thank you to all who did!

Chapter 2- I'm coming, Itachi!

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Itachi!" That night Kakashi went to Itachi's Cave to take back the souls of team 7.

"Ahhh…Kakashi, you came as expected."

"Of course, I want practice my Justu on an easy dummy."

"You'll pay for saying that!"

Kakashi began and swiftly moved right and threw 8 kunai aiming at Itachi. Itachi felt the vibration in the air and went left. All 8 kunai missed their target. Itachi punched Kakashi vigorously, but Kakashi blocked every single hit. Kakashi went all out and knocked out the sense out of Itachi. Itachi lay on the floor gasping for breath.

"You cough could never beat me! cough I can easily kill you and you stupid team 7" stated Itahchi, still out of breath

"What did you say?"

Then Kakashi's vains started popping. He was filled with rage. He' bellowed widely at Itachi and used his Raikiri. Lightining blasted from all directions and every single one hit Itachi.

"Ok you had enough yet?" Shouted an anger-filled Kakashi

"You, YOU!" and with those final words Itachi had lay on the floor, still and not breathing.

"Sasuke would kill me, for what I've done. . . . Ah well. Maybe Sakura would appreciate it" he said that last statement with a blush. Kakashi took the souls from the soul bottle and set them free.

Notes from moi: Hey guys pls review I NEED criticism…btw, a big thank you to Dessa, Jenny, Sam and the other people who I forgot to metion, who gave me the fighting moves of Kakashi…Well what do you think? I like it much…


	3. Chapter 3 Sensei!

Chapter 3-Finally home.

Kakashi arrived home tired sweaty, in tattered clothes. He opened the door, panting.

"Sensei!" the 3 said in unison

"Congratulations on defeating Itachi!" said Naruto

"Yeah, I wanted to do that ,but at least you rid the world from one more evil." Added Sasuke

"Wait a minute, how did you know?"asked a confused Kakashi

"We sensed your fight and we could feel your chakra. As souls, all we could do was sense and feel our surroundings. We sensed your chakra and knew it was you. Said Sakura.

"Oh I see. So being a soul wasn't so bad after all."

"Hai, Sensei!"

Then Kakashi ushered everyone to go home and have a nice rest. Looks like everything was going to be fine. Or is it? Find out in the next chapter!

Ahem ahem, and please review…


	4. Chapter 4 I Figured You Out

Chapter 5 – Strange Actions

The next week, as usual, Team 7 would meet to see each other again. And as usual, Kakashi was late.

"Sorry guys I'm lat—"

"Sensei!" they all shouted in unison.

"You guys aren't mad?"

"How could we ever get mad at you, Sensei?"

"Hey, really? Well I guess my respect for authority teaching is working, eh?"

"Hahaha, you are so funny Sensei!" they said in unison.

(after training)

"Hey let's play tag!" said Sasuke

"Ok!" Said Naruto

"Great! Then after we can eat ramen!"Said Sakura

"Hmm. I find it weird that Naruto didn't flirt with Sakura today. And the fact that they, were all playing together, Even Sasuke! Also the fact that they weren't mad at me being late. And Sakura, wanting to eat Ramen? That's Naruto's line." Kakashi thought out loud

"What was that, Sensei?"

"Oh nothing." And he flashed an innocent smile.

The past days the three were acting pretty strange, they didn't do what they would normally do. For instance, Naruto ignored the smell of fresh Ramen being cooked, Sasuke was being friendlier than ever, as in he was eating at the Ramen shop with Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ten, Neji, Choji, Sakura, Lee, and Naruto and HE PAID! Sakura was being, well Sakura, except for the fact that she kissed me and acted like it never happened so I decided to talk to them.

Notes from me: What is up with these guys? Has something happened? Hey if it sucks, this is just my first fic…R&R Love ya! MWAH!


	5. Chapter 5 I Figured You Out 2

Chapter 6- We need to talk

"Do you feel well, Sakura?"

"Hai, Kakashi."

"How about you Sasuke, any fever?"

"Nope"

"Naruto, anything"

"Not that I know of"

"Hmm. Well if you feel sick or strange in anyway come to me, okay guys?"

"Hai!"

(Meanwhile)

"Is it time yet?"

"No not yet, I want him to figure this out on his own."

Notes from me: Hey guys what do you think so far? Pretty good eh? Well I think so don't forget to R&R! Love ya'll! "What or who do you think are the voices?" "What is happening?" "Is there a secret that is about to unfold?" Find out in the next chappie! R&R Adios!


	6. Chapter 6 Aha!

Chapter 7- I know something…

Knock, knock, knock.

"Sakura, may I come in?"

"Hai, Kakashi." And he entered. Sakura was wearing her normal clothes, the red dress and nothing unusual.

"You wanted to say something, Kakashi."

"Yes I did….TEMARI!"

"Shit! How did you know?"

"Apart ffom the fact that Sakura would NEVER do the acts you did? Well after that kiss, I followed you home, just to make sure you were safe. Then I saw you call at a local phone booth, I recognized the number and knew it was Itachi's! Then the three of you went into the Itachi Cave. Of course you couldn't sense my chakra, because you are in Sakura's body and she can't do that!"

"Damn, that's it I'm calling Itachi."

"You don't have to, he's on his way." Temari was all "…" and then Kakashi poofed behind her and stabbed her on the back, leaving her unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8- No, I'm not alone. I won't be.

Then after that Kakashi went to see the Hokage to see if he can use the forbidden scroll.

The scroll contains the Reviving Jutsu, he was hoping to use that on his teammates.

Tsunade: "No, no way uh-uh, I am not letting you ever use that technique! Ever!"

Kakashi: "But Tsunade-san, I must revive my team mates. They're….they're the only thing that I've got. Look at me, and tell me that they are not apart of me."

Tsunade: "Kakashi, I…….I ….ok use the scroll. Here take it, learn it's technique, but I warn you. If in ever the event you don't succeed in performing the Jutsu, it backfires on the user and makes one die. Three things can happen, Kakashi. One, you and your team survives. Two, Your team survives but not you. And three, neither of you survive."

Kakashi: "I'll be careful."

Kakashi went on training to make the most of that one chance. He understood that if he wasn't successful he would die. But that did not matter to him anymore, he just wanted to see Sakura's smiling face once again. Just one more time…one more time.

The time has come for Kakashi to use the forbidden jutsu. Everyone crowded on him, watching to see if he was going to die or revive his team.

"Reviving Technique Jutsu!"

A flash of blinding light occurred. Everyone shaded their eyes with their elbows. Suddenly the 3 young ninja's bodies rose up in the air and a bright white light shone from them, as if they were shining stars. Kakashi fell on the floor and so did the three and the magic was gone. Everybody started weeping.

Tsunade: "Oh no. I was afraid of this."

The whole Konaha village was in tears, when suddenly…

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto: "Cough Cough."

Sakura: "What happened?"

Tsunade: "Oh my."

Sasuke: "What happened?"

Naruto: "Yeah, did we sleep or something? I felt like I was in a dream…"

Tsunade: "Kakashi performed the Reviving Technique Jutsu to revive you all, but I'm afraid he…"

Kakashi: "Cough cough. Uhn…"

Tsunade: "Bring him to a med-nin, quick!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9- The Hospital

Kakashi was in the hospital, not knowing why. It seems as though he doesn't remember a thing after performing the forbidden Jutsu.

Kakashi: "Uhn, What hit me?"

Tsunade: "Congratulations, Kakashi."

Kakashi: "What do you mean?"

Tsunade: "I mean, that you fulfilled your mission. They're fine. They're reting in their dorms right now."

Kakashi: "Nani!" then he ran as fast as he could to their dorm.

Tsunade: "Yep, Kakashi's back."

Kakashi: "I'm so glad to see you guys!"

Sakura: "Thanks, we are too. Sensei, thank you for reviving us. I highly appreciate that."

Kakashi: "You're very much welcome."

Smooch! And They shared they're very first real kiss.

Sakura: "Sensei, thank you again."

Kakashi: (blushes) "Well, erm…you're welcome."

Naruto and Sasuke: "Uyyyy!"

-end-

Well, Whad'ya think? Not bad for my first fic right? Well I hope you see it my way… R&R No flames please.


End file.
